Searching For Lost Time
by Seamly
Summary: What if Yi Jeong is a servant in Ga Eul's mansion? Before little Ga Eul and her parents left to go abroad, she promises little Yi Jeong she would marry him when she grows up. However, when she returns twelve years later without any recognition of him.
1. Fantasy Failed

Author's Note: I don't own anything! So don't sue me :P

Thanks for reading!

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Fantasy Failed

Yi Jeong straightened his bowtie for the 637th time. _No, it's tilted too much to the left,_ he thought to himself as he adjusted the tie again. He took a few steps back, reflecting on his appearance in the mirror. He looked as good as he possibly could in black dress pants, a white collared shirt, and a black vest over it; a servant will always be a servant, no matter what type of tuxedos he adorned himself with.

He obtained a tiny vial of cologne from the shelf behind the mirror, a sample from Armani that his friend Woo Bin gave him. Even though they were both servants, Woo Bin had an extravagant lifestyle full of expensive suits and different types of caviar. Yi Jeong often questioned why Woo Bin didn't choose a different profession, but Woo Bin enjoyed wooing rich, married, and lonely housewives in exchange for generous gifts and pocket money. The thought of doing the same appeared in Yi Jeong's mind before, but he always dismissed the idea. Although he was an orphan, his master—Grandfather Chu—was kind enough to take him in, and taught him to be an honest person and live a straight life. In exchange for food and shelter, he offered his services, and worked in the Chu household ever since he could remember.

Random thoughts were appearing in his mind, clouding him from the task at hand. It was amazing what the brain could do when a person was nervous. He took a deep breath and poured a few drops of cologne on his wrist, spreading the fragrance on his other wrist before dabbing some on his neck. The cologne wasn't too strong, which was good, and it reminded him the refreshing scent after the rain.

He leaned in—his face so close to the mirror that he was making condensation appear—to check his complexion. Luckily, there weren't any stress-induced pimples that decided to make a last minute appearance, and he was very happy that he had a clear complexion. He stroked the edge of his straight bangs with his pinky, separating the few lagging strands of hair to the respective areas.

After a few more minutes of adjustments, he stood up straight to see how an entire night's preparation did for him. Looking at himself in the mirror, he had a flashback to twelve years ago, when he did the same thing, also for her.

Little Yi Jeong stood in front of the mirror, rolling up the sleeves of the dress shirt that was too big for him. He ran his hands under the running water and wet his hair, straightening his unruly hair for a few seconds before it bounced back into messy curls. Time was running out, and he had no choice but to abandon the sink and run for the front door.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong sulked as he dashed, the water evaporating as the wind hit him, dragging his hair in the air for an even bigger ball of curliness.

"Agasshi!" He had caught her right on time, before her small frame entered the black limo. She flipped her body around anxiously, and her once saddened face lit up immediately. The little rectangular suitcase was dropped, and she ran towards him with her left hand holding her beige sunhat in place.

In the final few meters of the sprint, she stretched her hands out in an embrace, and the sunhat took off, leaving her natural black hair swaying with the wind. The next thing Yi Jeong felt was a whiplash of hair in his face, and the scent of strawberry banana shampoo engulfed his nostrils. She had jumped on him, her legs clutching his waist and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I thought you weren't going to see me goodbye," she whispered softly.

Yi Jeong tried to reply, but the pounding in his chest made it hard to talk. He had this feeling to lesser degrees when she was around, and only felt this intensity one other time, when they were on that mountain. Last time he blamed it on the hike and the cold, but he knew a second ago his heart was perfectly calm. His knees started shaking then, and he leaned backwards, hoping it would reduce the weight on his legs, but it only tipped his balance and they ended up falling on the concrete floor.

"Oh no! Jeongie, are you okay?" Ga Eul stood up and pulled on his arm to help him get up. She saw the dirt all over the back of his pants, and started to pat on the fabric to get the dust off. Yi Jeong took a step to his left instantly and pushed her hands away.

"Why what's wrong? Your pants got dirty!" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong with wide eyes, but he avoided her gaze, fully aware of the burning sensation in his cheeks.

"Ga Eul-ee! It's time to go!" Ga Eul's mother shouted from the car, waving her hand for Ga Eul to come over.

"I'll be right there!" Ga Eul shouted back. "Jeongie, I guess we'll see each other later. Don't forget my promise okay? Pinky-swear."

Ga Eul held out her pinky for Yi Jeong to take, and he reluctantly linked his pinky with hers, and pressed their thumbs together for the "stamp of promise". He still didn't look at her, in fear that the tears of separation would come when he saw her cute face. They stayed with their fingers interlocked for a few seconds as Yi Jeong shuffled his feet nervously. He finally reached inside his pocket and pulled out a toy car.

"Something to remember me by," he muttered and shoved the car into her hand.

"But it's your only toy!"

"I don't need toys anymore, I'm going to be a man, and work hard." _So I can take care of you later on_. He was too embarrassed to share his thoughts with her, but he would inform her once he becomes a man.

"Oh, okay." Ga Eul nodded and rubbed the orange plastic frame of the car with her thumbs.

"It's a Lotus, I hope to own it one day."

"Oh, okay." Ga Eul twiddled her fingers a little more, wondering if he would say or do something.

"Ga Eul-ee, we're going to miss our flight again!" Ga Eul's mother called again.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Ga Eul sighed.

"I'll miss…" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul said simultaneously, and Ga Eul broke into a giggle. She threw her arms around his neck once again, but before he could reciprocate, she had pulled away already. As she ran for the car, she turned her head back and waved at him with the toy car in her hand. "I'll see you in a few years Jeongie!"

Yi Jeong had wanted to reminisce more, but the hammering on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yo Yi Jeong! Can you stop being a girl in there and come out already? How long have you been in the bathroom? Do you want someone to help you do your hair?" Woo Bin teased from the other side of the bathroom.

Yi Jeong swung the door open, gave Woo Bin a threatening glare, and continued down the hallway for the main entrance.

"Hey I was just kidding you know! I just didn't want you to miss your special girl's homecoming. You've waited for this day long enough." Woo Bin started to head in another direction when he received instructions from the earpiece. "You go enjoy your moment. I'll have to pick up something for her."

When Woo Bin disappeared from the view, Yi Jeong felt safe enough to take out the old and broken pocket watch that Grandfather Chu gave him when he took him in. It no longer told time correctly, but it was Yi Jeong's first piece of possession, and it gave him an excuse to procrastinate during the rare occasions when he felt lazy. He also kept the watch because there was a picture of him and Ga Eul attached to the hunter case. Grandfather Chu had taken this picture on his 60th birthday, a special day for Yi Jeong too, and Yi Jeong had kept the two items together to remind himself of the important things in his life.

A small smile escaped the corner of his lips when he saw the picture, Ga Eul wearing a yellow sundress and linking her arms with Yi Jeong, who had his oversized uniform on as always. Yi Jeong wondered how Ga Eul would greet him: would she approach him, showcasing her slim but strong legs, and give him a handshake; or would she run towards him and jump on him again? He looked around to make sure no one was there, and quickly flexed his arms to double check that his muscles were still there. Ever since he fell when she jumped on him the first time, he vowed to work out enough so he could support her, unless she became obese, but he didn't want to toy with that idea.

Finally he reached the twin doors encased by white frames, but there was already a crowd. Even Gu Jun Pyo, the snobby rich heir from the mansion next door joined them with his handful of personal servants. Somehow, Yi Jeong managed to squeeze through, and he stood next to Jan Di, one of Jun Pyo's servants that he had played with along with Ga Eul. He could have sworn he saw Jun Pyo sneak an arm around Jan Di, but he could spare no more time to look because everyone started to shout about the incoming car.

Just hearing their uncoordinated yelling about the car was able to get his heart pumping. He focused his attention at the gate and saw a heavily tinted black car approach them, and even though it was driving at moderate speed, he felt like someone had pressed the slow motion button in his world, and the sedan scaled the small slope at snail speed.

After what seemed like forever, the car stopped before them, and Grandfather Chu came out of the side farther away from them, which meant Ga Eul was going to be looking straight at him very soon. He swallowed, even though his mouth was completely dry, but if he didn't his heart may jump out.

Ga Eul turned the door handle and pushed the door open to be welcomed by more of the Seoul sunshine that she missed so dearly. The air may not be as clean as Sweden's, but there was something magical about it. Slamming the door behind her, she stared at the crowd that gathered before the door. She scanned each person, looking for her favorite Jeongie, but her forehead formed a frown when she didn't see a man with curly hair.

Yi Jeong wanted to look away, or try not to appear like a creeper by staring at her so intently, but he couldn't pull away. She was exactly like how he imagined her—a beautiful woman with a hint of childish charms. He could tell by the way her eyes moved among them; it was the exact same look he remembered from so many years ago.

Ga Eul pursed her lips, refusing to believe that her best friend from childhood didn't come to see her, especially since they had pinky-swore. _Maybe he is fulfilling his army service_, Ga Eul thought as she ran through each person's face again, determined to find him. Her eyes landed on Yi Jeong and saw that he had a different expression as everyone else. The others appeared either excited or curious, but there was anxiety, and almost fear in his eyes. _It can't be Jeongie can it? He's far too handsome to be Jeongie, and looks stronger than Jeongie too._

Ga Eul decided to get the dirt on the new hottie from Jan Di later, but for now she must perform her signature greeting. Putting a devious smile on her face, she once again held her beige sun hat in place with her left hand and ran for Jan Di.

Her smile and her moves were too familiar to Yi Jeong, and because Jan Di was standing in such a close proximity to Yi Jeong, it looked as if she was running towards him.

When Ga Eul stretched her arms and let the hat fly away, there was no doubt in Yi Jeong's heart that she was going to jump on him. He lifted his arms a little to catch her, and closed his eyes in anticipation for the hair whip, and wondered what shampoo she switched to. Yi Jeong's idiotic smile grew even bigger when he smelled the same strawberry banana scent, but the wind simply rushed past him, and the next thing he heard was Jan Di yelping very loudly.

"Jan Di-yah! It's been so long!" Ga Eul exclaimed, smothering Jan Di until breathing was difficult. The jump was also very strong, and if it weren't for Jun Pyo supporting Jan Di from behind, Jan Di would have flopped down on her butt for sure.

"How many times do I have to tell you I do not appreciate this type of hugs? A normal one would get the message through just fine," Jan Di said when Ga Eul jumped down, and she rubbed her chest to smooth out the blockage of air.

"Ah… agasshi…" Yi Jeong had been mouthing the word for a few seconds, but only now was he able to bring the sound up to a whisper.

"Hmm?" Ga Eul turned to the handsome servant next to Jan Di, still looking a little shocked, but this time his face was ten times redder. "I haven't seen you before, but I suppose a lot of servants come and go. I'm Ga Eul, what is your name?"

The last few words turned Yi Jeong's apprehension into shock. He had fantasized about various greetings, but this was definitely not one of them. _Did she forget who I was?_


	2. Wardrobe Failed

Chapter Two: Wardrobe Failed

"You don't remember?" Jan Di pulled on Ga Eul's arm, diverting her attention away from a sullen Yi Jeong.

"Am I supposed to?" Ga Eul frowned, while at the same time stealing glances at Yi Jeong to see if she knew him. Even the displeased expression wasn't dampening his good looks one bit. "Jan Di-yah, I left twelve years ago you know."

Jan Di was chewing her bottom lip apart trying to figure out whether Ga Eul was serious or not, but she didn't seem like she was joking either. "But he's…" At that moment, Yi Jeong shot her a glare, and made the slightest movement of shaking his head. Jan Di may not be able to distinguish sarcasm, but clear gestures were understood.

"… Uh… I forgot you never visited!" Jan Di put on her best fake smile, the type that showed both her top and bottom teeth. "Let's go up. You must be tired after the long flight. How are your parents? Why didn't they come with you?"

"Yea that sounds like a good idea. My parents are still taking care of some business in Sweden so they may come and join me and maybe not." Ga Eul smiled slyly when she saw Jun Pyo, still donning the curly hair as always. "Jun Pyo-yah, it's been a long time, but I see you haven't changed one bit. Well, physically at least."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Jun Pyo fired back, crossing his arms irritably.

Ga Eul didn't reply and only let out a small giggle. No matter how much time flies by, Jun Pyo will always be a defensive person. Seeing his curly hair reminded Ga Eul of her initial mission, and she turned around and grabbed Jan Di's shoulders tightly.

"Jan Di-yah, where is Jeongie?"

Yi Jeong could have sworn his heart had stopped beating upon hearing Ga Eul's frantic and eager voice. She remembers him, or at least, she has not forgotten about little Yi Jeong.

"He's…" Jan Di peered at Yi Jeong but he still shook his head. _So Yi Jeong, you are so going to owe me after this. I can't think of excuses on the spot!_ Jan Di thought angrily and gave Ga Eul another fake smile.

"I have to go." Yi Jeong held his phone in midair. "Duty calls." He paused for one longing glance at Ga Eul, sighed, and stepped off the concrete stairs towards the garage.

Ga Eul didn't know why, but the last look he gave her made her feel guilty, as if she owed him something, but she would have remembered his good looks for sure.

"Why is he so sad? Did I offend him somehow?" Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong drag his feet on the paved walkway before disappearing behind the building.

"Um, you must be tired! And uh… you stink! So go take a shower quick!"

Ga Eul spun her head around to see if anyone heard Jan Di, and noticed everyone was snickering to themselves. She lifted her arm a little to sniff herself, but she only smelled the Chanel perfume her mother had sprayed on her before she left. Still, she decided to take a shower right away because she could be used to the body odor already.

"All right… thanks everyone for the welcome! I'll see you around soon!" Ga Eul clutched her armpits shut and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Jan Di had wanted to help Ga Eul unpack, but Jun Pyo wrapped his arm around her tummy and dragged her away before she made another step. Loud shrieks and painful punches ensued, but nobody bothered to help Jun Pyo because they knew it was better to be a bystander than to get involved in their abusive love affair.

Ga Eul ran up the golden stairs to the corridor dedicated to her only. Since the mansion was decent sized (for wealthy people), she had a different room dedicated to each activity she was involved in when she was little. From fencing to piano to art, there wasn't anything that her parents didn't immerse her in. Of course, there was also pottery, which was done at a separate workshop next to the mansion, close to the forest she often played in as a child. Walking down this memory lane brought every flavor of her childhood back to life, making it hard not to reminisce about old times. But there was just one thing missing—Jeongie. Jeongie's shadow was in the corner of every room, permanently tattooed no matter how many layers of dust settled or how many times the maids wiped the dust away.

_Jeongie, where are you?_

Ga Eul stopped at the double doors at the end of the hall, the room that she lived in for 7 years. Turning the knob and pushing the door open she was greeted with the exact same room as she left, not even one chair out of place. The two suitcases that she brought back were standing next to the bed, and the sight of them was already making her dread unpacking. Stuffing her clothes into the suitcases was hard enough, and she had to lie on the suitcases in order to zip up some places. Nonetheless, the job was done successfully, but she was sure as soon as she unzipped it, all of her clothes would blow up in her face.

Her shoulders drooped down as she sighed, realizing that she must retrieve clothes in order to shower. She laid the suitcases flat and sat on the edge to slowly undo the zipper. After every few seconds, she would bite her lips and wait for the monster to reveal itself, but the plane must have pressurized her clothes more than she thought. When there was a big enough space for her hand to slip through, she grabbed whatever she could reach and zipped the bag back up. She half skipped to the shower, just like how she would do years ago, and locked the door behind her.

"So what's the big emergency you texted me about?" Yi Jeong leaned against the BMW 750Li—the family's all purpose car—and spoke to Woo Bin, who was walking towards the trunk.

"I think it's agasshi's air mail from Sweden? Originally it would have gotten here tomorrow, but haraboji wanted her stuff to be here on the day she arrived, so he asked me to get it," Woo Bin answered, holding up two large cardboard boxes.

"I wonder what these are… maybe it's something sexy to wear for Jeongie?" Woo Bin teased, waggling his eyebrows at Yi Jeong, which was returned with a glare.

"Keep your dirty mind away from agasshi." Yi Jeong jerked the boxes from Woo Bin's hands and headed back to the house, leaving Woo Bin standing with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Following Ga Eul's example, Yi Jeong took the stairs up to her haven, the place that had earned a special place in his heart also. He had put white sheets on all the furniture after she left, and he also cleaned every room before her arrival. He remembered wearing one of those flu masks people adorn so frequently during the winter as he swept, mopped, and vacuumed each room. Even though the smell of bleach was making him dizzy, and many maids had offered to help, it was a mission he must complete himself, partly to show to Ga Eul that he still cared about her. Now that she didn't recognize him, Yi Jeong was at loss to what his next step would be.

Yi Jeong knocked on the door just when Ga Eul turned the water off, and the squeaking from the knob toned out the light tapping on the door.

"Agasshi?" He called out, but was only responded with silence. Perhaps she was getting a bite to eat or with Jan Di somewhere. He would just go in to deliver the boxes and leave. The other servants had come in to drop off the suitcases so he wouldn't be trespassing.

Ga Eul's shower was almost scalding hot, which hopefully got rid of all the body odor Jan Di was referring to. She dried herself quickly with the towel, but when she rummaged through the pile of clothes she couldn't find her underwear, or any bottoms for that matter. She had grabbed a few shirts, some of them resembling the color of shorts that she had.

_Just great. I knew I should have folded all the clothes neatly and arrange them in separate sections like mother advised, but I guess I brought this upon myself._ Ga Eul thought with a sigh as she wrapped the towel around herself. Since she wasn't expecting any visitors, it would be fine if she went out with her towel to fetch more clothes right?

Two door knobs were turned at the same time, neither person aware of the other in the room. Both turned around to close the door behind them, and then jumped out of surprise upon seeing each other. They stood there, looking at each other for a second before Ga Eul realized that she only had a towel around her body. She gasped as she fumbled with the bathroom door, but she must have accidentally pressed the lock button when she closed the door, or the door just wanted to play a mean trick on her.

"I'm so sorry agasshi I thought you weren't here," Yi Jeong apologized, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Here are the boxes you shipped from Sweden. Um… good day."

Yi Jeong looked down not only to stop himself from staring at her (after all, nobody likes perverts), but he also didn't want her to see his tomato red cheeks. As he placed his hand on the handle, Ga Eul spoke up.

"Um…" She didn't know his name, and calling him hottie would definitely not be appropriate. "Excuse me, can you help me with something?"

Yi Jeong nodded his head, still facing away from her.

"Can you find the key for the bathroom please?" Ga Eul had asked the question Yi Jeong was most afraid of hearing.

"It's on top of the door frame." Ga Eul looked up and saw the key, but it seemed too high for her reach. Still, she attempted the feat by holding her towel in place with her left hand and stretching her right arm while standing on her tiptoes. Just as she thought, the doorframe proved to be a challenge for her height.

"Sorry, can you give me a hand here?" Ga Eul felt like a total loser asking for such a simple request, especially in her current wardrobe, but Yi Jeong was so conveniently here. When he approached, she retreated to the corner next to the door in an attempt to not draw attention, and soon heard the lock click and the door swing open.

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. Just um, call me if you need further assistance." Yi Jeong scratched his head nervously as he left. As soon as he closed the door, he started to hit himself repeatedly in the forehead to get the images out. He should not have seen her in that tiny yellow towel with hair dripping wet, but it was all his fault because he brought the new sets of towels for her. And he should have just kept his eyes closed, because the sight of her white bra with blue flower patterns lying on the bathroom floor will be forever ingrained in his mind.

Ga Eul poked her head out of the bathroom door after she was dressed to see if anyone was there, and ran to grab her phone.

"Jan Di-yah, you need to come over right now. The hottie servant just saw me almost naked."

"WHAT?!"


	3. Recognition Failed

Chapter Three: Recognition Failed

Ga Eul threw on a pair of gray Bermuda shorts and a white button-up shirt and ran for Jun Pyo's mansion, which was right next to her family's estate, separated by many forest-like gardens. From what she could remember, the journey to Jun Pyo's mansion always took at least twenty minutes, and usually she had the driver take her and Jeongie there. However, her broad footsteps carried her farther and quicker, and she found herself in front of the steel gates in less than half the time. The security guards at the gates input a secret code, and she was able to walk around the circular driveway to the main house.

Jan Di rushed to Ga Eul's side immediately, her face plagued by concern. "Ga Eul-ah, are you okay? He didn't... attempt anything did he?" Yi Jeong knew his status very well, but something about his agasshi being very available in front of him made Jan Di worry about his uncontrollable, manly urges, the type she was accustomed to ignoring from Jun Pyo.

"No of course not! Why? What would he attempt?" Ga Eul hasn't been back in Korea for over a decade, and she wasn't sure if the customs have changed.

"Um, never mind. So what happened? Are you all right?"

Ga Eul explained in detail how she got locked out of the bathroom, and how the hottie had come to the rescue. She buried her face in her hands from embarrassment, and hoped Jan Di wouldn't see how red her cheeks were.

"Aw, Ga Eul-ah, it's not too bad! At least you had a towel on! It's no different from being on the beach!" Jan Di comforted, running her hand on Ga Eul's shoulder.

"Really? Is Korea that open now?"

"Sure!" Personally Jan Di would whip any boy who saw her wearing nothing but a towel, but there were some liberal people in Korea.

"By the way, what is his name?"

"Yi J-… Lee Jang Seok." Jan Di quickly changed the name when she realized that she almost slipped. She remembered the name because he was a character in a boxing drama that Jun Pyo insisted that they watch every Monday and Tuesday night, instead of Queen Seon Duk that she wanted to see. Jun Pyo even said that he wished to become buff and handsome like Jang Seok, and since they both had curly hair he already has one step in the right direction.

Just as Jan Di was thinking of the devil, Jun Pyo approached, twisting his head from side to side as if looking for something. As soon as his eyes spotted Jan Di, a gentle angry look appeared, and he quickened his steps.

"Yah! I thought we were supposed to play hide and seek!" Jun Pyo growled, towering over Jan Di. He enjoyed being the finder because it gave him a chance to secretly look at Jan Di while she hid in the most conspicuous places. If he became the hider however, then Jan Di would either give up from failure or disinterest. It was hard living in the world of Jun Pyo, especially when he has been chasing after a girl in denial.

"We have company!" Jan Di hissed, nudging her head in Ga Eul's direction.

"Ah, Ga Eul-ee, it's been a while. Do you remember who I am?" Jun Pyo questioned. It was obvious that his friend was hurt, but if she only remembered Jan Di, then Jun Pyo could tell Yi Jeong that perhaps Ga Eul can't recognize males.

"Jun Pyo-yah, I can recognize your hair any day. Natural curly hair on an Asian person isn't too common right?"

"Then what about Jan Di? Lots of Korean women have straight hair."

"I can recognize Jan Di's blank stare even if she shaved all of her hair off." Jan Di pouted a little to Ga Eul's half sarcastic comment, while Jun Pyo burst into laughter, and held his hand into the air for a high-five.

"GU… JUN… PYO…" Jan Di narrowed her eyes and raised her fist.

"What? She said it not me!" Even though Jun Pyo tried to sound fearless, he shielded his upper body with his arms, preparing for her fists of fury.

"Jan Di-yah, calm down. Why don't we sit down and get something to drink?" Ga Eul suggested, and proceeded to push Jan Di through the foyer into the small dining area made for drinking tea. "I guess this place hasn't changed too much after all. I remember Jeongie and I would come over to try different types of the tea but always ended up spitting them out right after since they were so bitter. Speaking of which, where is Jeongie?"

"He's…" Jan Di remembered Yi Jeong shaking his head a few hours ago, but she still hasn't come up with an excuse. _Well, he can't blame me if he didn't tell me what I should say, right?_ "He's around." Ga Eul's ears perked up to Jan Di's comment. "But he's changed…"

"Changed?!" Ga Eul slumped down on the chair before Jan Di could finish her sentence. Jan Di meant to say "changed his appearance", but since Ga Eul seemed convinced, she would not elaborate further on the topic.

"I guess people do change in a span of twelve years. I just thought our promise was enough." Ga Eul placed her arms on the white table cloth and rested her chin on her palm.

"Ga Eul-ah, don't get too discouraged. I'm sure he'll come back for you." Although Jan Di tried her best to comfort Ga Eul, Ga Eul's sighs kept on coming. "And if he doesn't, you don't need him! There are millions of fishes in the sea."

Jun Pyo clicked his tongue at Jan Di. Sometimes she just didn't know the right comforting words to say. He thought she would know how Yi Jeong felt, considering they all went to the same university and shared the same mutual friends, but it was more hinted rather than spoken out loud.

"Jun Pyo dulyeonnim, dinner is served." A maid wearing the same doll-like uniform as Jan Di came and announced.

"Why don't you stay over for dinner? We're having traditional Korean dinner tonight, and I don't know if you get that a lot in Sweden."

Ga Eul beamed at her thoughtful friend. "Sure. My parents are often busy, so the chef always cooks European food. I missed Korean food!"

By the time they finished the three course meal, it was already dark outside. Jun Pyo had insisted to call a driver to take her home, but she politely declined. Watching Jan Di and Jun Pyo bicker during dinner was entertaining, but it also made her think about her own special childhood friend. Now that both her mind and body were full, Ga Eul wanted to take a walk in the gardens that blossomed in between the estates, to straighten her thoughts out, and to help digestion.

"But it's a large garden! And it's really dark outside!" Jan Di was always the first one to worry about everything.

"I'm jetlagged, remember? It won't be bedtime for me for at least 6 hours. Besides, the gardens are well lit, and I think I still remember the shortcut from a long time ago. I'll give you a ring if I get lost."

Jan Di was reluctant to let Ga Eul go on her own, but from the sullen look on Ga Eul's face she knew it would be futile to persuade her otherwise.

Ga Eul came out one of the side exits, and breathed in the cool but humid air. She joined her hands behind her back and headed in the direction of her mansion. Originally they had two gardens, one for each household, but because of the close proximity of the plants, they started to grow closer to the gates until eventually the family elders decided it would probably make a prettier scene if they combined the gardens. It worked out in the kids' favor, because Ga Eul and Yi Jeong would run across the gardens to go to Jun Pyo's place, but they couldn't always do so because the gardeners were worried the children would ruin the plants. A smile crept up on Ga Eul, reminiscing about the days when she and Yi Jeong crept and hid in the garden like CIA agents, hoping the enemy would not catch them.

Jun Pyo's garden was very straightforward, but when she ventured into her own vast backyard, she wasn't sure which direction to take. Grandfather Chu was a person who enjoyed various types of art, and tried to incorporate it into different parts of the house. She was at the exit of a maze—enclosed by bushes—and she had to find the entrance. The bushes were as tall as she remembered, and it looked like the maze in one of the Harry Potter movies.

Yi Jeong grabbed one handle of the garden shear with each of his hands, and chopped away rigorously, hoping the constant noise would drown out the sound of his own thoughts. Even though it has been a few hours, his last encounter with Ga Eul remained on constant replay, and he would cringe every couple of minutes from embarrassment.

"Aish! Why must I have such great timing? She must think I'm an ultra pervert by now. Aish aish aish…" Yi Jeong muttered on as he trimmed the branches at such a meticulous speed he may wipe out the entire maze by morning.

Ga Eul on the other hand, was regretting not taking up Jun Pyo's offer to have someone drive her home. The maze was more complex than she remembered, or she could be out of practice. Ga Eul didn't notice it at first, but the farther she walked the louder the sound of scissors and murmuring became.

Maybe it was her first night back in Korea, or maybe she has seen too many scary movies, but she couldn't help but imagine a murder wearing a mask wielding garden shears as a weapon of choice; he would follow her steadily while sharpening his tools at the same time. Ga Eul took a deep breath and told herself that her imagination was simply too wild, and then mustered up all of her courage to turn around only to find an empty dirt road, with no masked murders trailing close by.

She took a turn towards the direction of her house at the next fork, but still looked back occasionally out of suspicion. The next time she turned around, the tip of her shoe was caught in one of the loose branches, and even though she tried to fling her arms into the air to grab something, her balance was lost, and falling was imminent. She braced for impact, but none came. Instead she felt something strong catching her, surrounding her with warmth.

"Agasshi, agasshi, are you all right?" Yi Jeong asked as he shook her because she kept her eyes closed.

"Huh?" Ga Eul opened her eyes slowly, and saw Yi Jeong looking right at her with an anxious look. Her eyes darted from side to side, realizing that she was in the warm embrace of his strong arms. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She pushed herself up and took a step back, dusting her shorts so he would not notice her blushing cheeks.

The two stood in silence for a while, both eyeing the same spot on the dirt road. "So what are you doing so late in the garden?" Ga Eul questioned.

"I just can't sleep, so I'm getting a head start on tomorrow's work. Why is agasshi walking in the maze in the dark?"

"I guess I can't sleep either…"

The conversation went quiet again, but they both cleared their throats a few times to break the unbearable ice.

"I should take you back to the house, Grandfather Chu must be worried."

Ga Eul nodded, and followed Yi Jeong closely behind. Yi Jeong guided Ga Eul through the maze smoothly, never once pausing to thinking about which road to take.

"You know the garden pretty well don't you?"

"Yes."

"But I suppose if you work in the garden, you can't get lost in it all the time."

"Yes."

After every comment Ga Eul made, Yi Jeong would return with the same answer, and stayed silent without another response. Finally she decided to continue talking, because the awkward silence was making her uncomfortable.

"You know, I used to know the garden really well too. I had a friend when I was little, Jeongie, and we played together a lot. I remember hiding and running at every corner, hoping the gardeners won't catch us and make us take the main road. We would always be so sweaty and out of breath by the time we got to Jun Pyo's house, but it was so much fun and we couldn't stop laughing. I miss Jeongie. I wish I knew where he was."

Yi Jeong could feel his heart beat faster and faster as Ga Eul went on with her tale. Had she recognized him, and wanted him to confirm? He had to make sure for his sanity. "Agasshi, what if I am Jeongie?" He gulped hard, hoping that he didn't make a mistake by asking her.

"Nah, Jeongie isn't as good looking as you." Ga Eul stopped dead in her tracks, wondering if she had actually said it out loud. Yi Jeong turned around to look at her, and waited for her to elaborate. Not knowing what to do, she took quick steps forward, and smacked her forehead with her palm a few times when she was past him. She hasn't even been back for a day, and has already confessed to the new hottie.

Yi Jeong stared at her disappearing figure and smiled at her unintentional slip, although he wasn't sure to be happy or sad about her statement. _Was I really that ugly when I was little?_


	4. Plan Failed

Chapter Four: Plan Failed

Yi Jeong didn't have time to finish his thoughts, because Ga Eul had sped up and took a wrong turn. "Agasshi! You're heading into a dead end!" Yi Jeong shouted. Ga Eul hasn't changed much personality wise; she still ran away when she became embarrassed. He wondered if she would avoid him for a while, like how she used to do when she accidentally said or did something she didn't intend to.

After a few more heel clicks, Ga Eul emerged from the dead end, took one quick look at Yi Jeong and power-walked to the other side, swinging her arms back and forth in an awkward fashion. Yi Jeong smiled. She could try to avoid him, but he would have all the fun to catch her when she slips.

Yi Jeong followed her at the next turn, which pretty much had a straight and clear path to the mansion. She went through the side door, trying to keep a two step distance in front of Yi Jeong. He understood that she probably felt embarrassed, so he didn't try to close that distance.

Ga Eul took one step on the marble stairs and stopped for a moment. She should at least say good night and thank him for bringing her home. Gnawing on her bottom lip, she turned around but kept her eyes low. She might blush if she saw his face, since the accidents just kept on coming when they were together.

"Um, thanks for walking me home and all…"

"Oh no, it was my pleasure." They stood in silence, both waiting for the other person to make a move.

"Good night." Ga Eul took a few steps, and was surprised that Yi Jeong was following her. "Um, why are you coming up?" He couldn't possibly be coming on to her, could he?

"I live upstairs."

"Really? I thought all the servants lived downstairs? Or did the rules change?" And most importantly, why was he living in the same hallway as her? There were plenty of spaces on the other side of the mansion.

"I guess I'm just a special servant."

"Special? In which way?"

"I don't know. Haraboji just told me to live there a few years ago."

Yi Jeong really didn't have any idea why Grandfather Chu wanted to put him on the same floor as Ga Eul, especially since she had left for Sweden for a couple years already. He couldn't complain because the room was much bigger and he even had his personal bathroom. There was a lot of jealousy with other servants at first, but eventually people came to realize that Yi Jeong worked really hard and didn't ask for anything back. Grandfather Chu even had to force Yi Jeong to accept some monetary compensation for his work. Yi Jeong's dedication to his work really touched a lot of people, and they eventually thought that he deserved more than just a big room on an empty hallway.

Ga Eul was still a few steps ahead of Yi Jeong, and she let out a sigh of relief when she heard a door click open and close behind her. She wondered why she felt so awkward around him, even though she warmed up to strangers relatively quickly. Perhaps it was his good looks that gave her apprehension, or maybe she just hasn't been around enough Koreans lately. _Everything takes time._

She slept on the right side of her king sized bed decorated in golden silk sheets, and an over-washed teddy bear sat on the side of her pillow. Her breathing was normal, calm; no faster than the second hand on the clock. Then suddenly, her eyes stretched open and she pulled the covers over her head.

Her room was a lot larger than she remembered, but back in the day she often invited Jan Di and Jeongie to share her bed, so it wasn't as lonely. The curtains covering the window cast a creepy, wavy shadow on the bed, and she couldn't help but to think about all the ghost stories she heard from her friends. She grabbed her teddy bear and held it tightly to her chest. _I'm a big girl now. I am not afraid of the dark._ She took a peek at the walk-in closet, which was the approximate size of her room in Sweden. Maybe it would feel more like home if she slept in the there.

After much struggle, Ga Eul finally decided to get some something to drink. Adjusting to the big house was harder than she had expected. As she turned the door knob, a thought came to her, and she fetched the keys to lock the door behind her. Considering all the unnecessary accidents that happened in her room, it was a better idea to not leave it unlocked anymore. She didn't need random servants to come in her room during inconvenient times.

Yi Jeong was also plagued by insomnia, but for different reasons. His interactions with Ga Eul played in his mind constantly, reminding him of the fact that even though she seemed to care a lot about Jeongie still, she could not make the connection that they were the same person. He smoothed out his straight bangs so they wouldn't be in his eyes. Could it be the hair that made a difference? There was one extremely hot summer many years ago, so Grandfather Chu shaved his head, which miraculously grew back straight. He wanted to know whether she was still fond of him, or should he have left the Chu household a long time ago.

To escape his thoughts, he headed for the swinging cushion on the patio downstairs. It always cleared his mind when he was young, and he was banking on it again. His plan changed when he saw his agasshi walk toward the kitchen, and his curiosity kicked in.

Ga Eul opened one side of the giant refrigerator and stared at the large collection of beverages. Her left arm rested on her waist, and her right hand pushed against the door handle, her keys making jingling sounds against one another as she tapped her fingers. There were so many different types of drinks she didn't know which one to pick.

"Do you need help choosing?" Yi Jeong asked. He poked his head in the space between Ga Eul's arm and the door, and the suddenness of his appearance frightened Ga Eul, causing her to drop her keys.

"Oh my, you scared me!" Ga Eul clutched to her racing heart. This didn't help her fear of the dark or ghosts. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I thought you had heard me come. Let me get that for you."

Yi Jeong bent down and grabbed Ga Eul's keychain, which had a familiar looking Hot Wheels toy car on it. _Could it be?_

"Is this the Lotus?" Yi Jeong asked, turning the car in different angles under the refrigerator light.

"Yes it is! It's kind of faded because it's old, but I'm impressed you were able to recognize it."

Yi Jeong felt his heart flutter with excitement. She had kept his present for all of these years and didn't care that the car had lost its orange flare. He thought about how he could inconspicuously ask her about the car and yet still remain anonymous. "It's kind of a manly keychain don't you think?"

"Hey, girls can race cars too!"

"Do you race?" Yi Jeong never expected Ga Eul to be into that kind of thrill.

"No. It was just a gift from an old friend, and he has a special place in my heart you know?"

Yi Jeong had to fight the big grin that was emerging on his face. "Is it the Jeongie?"

Ga Eul blushed. "Um… yea…"

"He must have been one special friend then. Do you still feel the same way about him?" Yi Jeong's heart was pumping faster than ever now. If she says yes, then he would come out and tell her the truth.

Ga Eul had to think about it for a moment. She still liked Jeongie, but if she told other people that, then wouldn't they think she was a creepy, clingy person for not being able to let go for over a decade? She just met this servant today, so maybe she should hide her secrets until she was more comfortable with him, which may take a while after all the accidents.

"No," she answered. "Jeongie was just a childhood crush."


	5. Recognition Succeeded

Chapter Five: Recognition Succeeded

Yi Jeong stood there, shocked by her confession. She had labeled their precious childhood memories as something immature and meaningless, but to him it wasn't just a hollow promise. It was what pushed him to be the best so he could be good enough for her when she came back. He didn't know what to say, and the silence had settled uncomfortably between them. The night air was thick outside, but somehow its presence was able to permeate into the well sealed house.

"Oh. I see." It was all Yi Jeong could muster.

"What are you up to so late?" Ga Eul asked, trying to change the mood to a more cheerful one.

"Just can't sleep I guess. What about you agasshi? Jetlagged?"

"Actually, I'm just not used to my room. It's too big for me," Ga Eul commented with a chuckle. If anyone else had heard that the rich heiress was complaining about a room being too big, they would have a laugh too.

"That's funny, because you slept perfectly fine when you were younger," Yi Jeong blurted out, not aware that he had said too much until it was already out there.

"What did you say? How did you know I slept fine when I was a child?"

"I heard from Jan Di." It was a lame excuse, but probably the only plausible one. "Before you returned, Jan Di spoke a lot about you so the servants could serve you accordingly. She said you were really down to earth and nice to all the servants, and back in the day you two used to share beds. She would wake up and see you smiling sweetly in your sleep." Actually it was little Jeongie who would wake up early just to see his agasshi's sweet smile. Jan Di on the other hand, had prematurely developed a light snore. He felt sorry for whoever was going to marry her in the future.

"Ah, I see." Ga Eul blushed. She didn't want her embarrassing childhood stories to become an oral tradition.

"Well, have a good night agasshi. Sweet dreams." Yi Jeong gave her a nod of respect as he turned around to leave. He hadn't decided what he would do about her yet, but for the moment all he wanted to do was sleep it off and hoped that when he woke up it was all a bad dream.

Grandfather Chu was up a little after sunrise, enjoying a calm walk in the gardens. The air had not become humid yet, which made it the perfect time for exercise. He did a few simple stretches before Woo Bin rushed to his side with a worried expression, his eyes darting from side to side as if he didn't know where to begin.

"Haraboji, Yi Jeong wants to leave."

Yi Jeong stood by his bed with a few of his favorite shirts laid out when he heard the familiar sound of the cane tapping along the corridor, but this time it was much more hurried compared to before. He hadn't made up his mind about leaving just yet, but Grandfather Chu was always the worry wart.

"I heard you're leaving," Grandfather Chu said, his voice calm despite the tiny fear in his mind.

"I'm looking at options. I feel like I'm going in multiple directions but always come to a dead end. She doesn't remember me, and said that I was only a childish crush. What am I supposed to do about that?" Yi Jeong slumped down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Did you tell her who you were?" Yi Jeong shook his head. "Why not?"

"I was going to, but then I would look pathetic. I waited all of these years just so she can come back and tell me she no longer likes me? I don't want her to feel bad about rejecting me, nor guilt her into feeling something for me when she doesn't."

"You children are so complicated these days. What happened to just saying things straight out and happily ever after?"

"Haraboji, people change in 12 years."

"Have you changed?"

"No…"

"I know my granddaughter better than anyone, and I think she's just a little stubborn around the mouth. Just give her a couple of weeks until she's used to the new environment, and bring up the situation again. It also helps if you just tell her."

"I'll take your advice into consideration. Thanks haraboji."

"All right, now go wake up Ga Eul-ee, it's time for her first day of class."

Grandfather Chu couldn't just stand and let the two prideful people pass the love of a lifetime. There must be some secret pushes in the right direction.

Ga Eul felt like she had only closed her eyes for a second when her alarm rang. There was a part of her that wanted to sleep for a few days, but both she and her grandfather had agreed beforehand that education was most important, and therefore she would go to the university the day after she returned. She regretted the decision when she saw it was still half dark outside. _Just a few more minutes,_ Ga Eul thought as she hid under the comforts of the blanket again, but the unrelenting knocking on the door forced her to get up.

"What!" Ga Eul whined as she opened the door, eyes still half closed.

"Your breakfast is ready." Ga Eul stretched her eyes open when she heard the familiar deep voice and crossed her arms in front of her chest immediately. Whose great idea was it to have a male servant wake her up in the morning? She was wearing a set of baggy pink pajamas, but she wasn't wearing a bra!

"Thanks, you can set it here," Ga Eul mumbled while trying to keep her lips shut. Even princesses have morning breath. She wasn't going to let the hottie know about that yet.

"The chauffeur will take you to school as soon as you're ready." Yi Jeong couldn't help but notice how adorable Ga Eul looked, trying to purse her lips together as she talked. However he couldn't stay and take her to school himself, he had important tasks to attend to in the mornings.

Yi Jeong was informed that the pottery teacher had gone on sudden vacation, and he would temporarily resume the responsibility of instructing the students. As he stepped into the classroom, he felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. He clearly heard laughter right outside the door, but when he came in the students became serious, as if he were the butt of the joke they were just exchanging. The students still giggled quietly and exchanged little notes across the seating area.

"All right, Lee sunsaengnim suddenly went on vacation, so I'm going to take over until he comes back," Yi Jeong announced with confidence in his voice. Pottery was like a part of himself, something he could do even with his eyes closed. It wasn't the first time the teacher took a few days off either, so he has gotten accustomed to teaching the students.

"So how long will Lee sunsaengnim be away?" a girl asked as she covered her mouth from a knowing smile.

"I am not sure, why do you ask?" Was Yi Jeong missing something? The students seemed awfully fishy today.

"Just wondering."

"All right, we're going to make vases today. Get out a piece of clay and start throwing like Lee sunsaengnim has taught us."

An hour later, Ga Eul had finished her easy registration at Shinhwa University. She looked at her classes, and her grandfather had enrolled her in the regular English, history, math, science, and literature classes, the ones she has been taking all of her life. However, on top of it all, he also put her in a pottery class, first thing in the morning too! Grandfather Chu had been trying to shape Ga Eul into a ceramic prodigy since she could hold clay in hands, but she just didn't have the talent for it; she was always a little off. She couldn't blame him for trying though, the museum was his life, and he needed someone to carry on the business.

Her gold flats carried her to the edge of the Shinhwa University, where all the art classes were being held. Shinhwa University definitely lived up the name of prestige, even the national university at Sweden couldn't compare to the intricate designs and fine materials the buildings were created from. She couldn't help but be in awe as she toured the campus, but her tour had to come to a temporary end when she saw a classroom full of students working diligently on their wheels.

"Hi, I'm the new stu…" Ga Eul put on her best smile to greet the teacher, but was shocked when she saw Yi Jeong sitting in the front of the room. He was deeply concentrated on the task, molding the lump of clay on the spinning wheel until it became a perfectly even and symmetrical shape. His thumb dipped into the center, and the mud opened under his touch, expanding until it was the perfect width to lengthen the ridges.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his wheel to Ga Eul, and all of his serenity evaporated to reveal that anxiety he showcased so often in front of her.

"Sunsaengnim! Can we go on break please! We're tired!" A girl shouted out, and all of the students agreed in unison.

"Sure, just come back quickly." With his consent, the bodies stampeded out, leaving only Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sharing the same awkward air again.

"So you're a teacher here? How many jobs are you working? Is haraboji not paying you enough? If so, I can talk to him for you." Ga Eul talked a lot more when she was nervous, a trait that didn't go unnoticed by Yi Jeong. He smirked a little, happy that she was as nervous around him as he was to her. Perhaps Grandfather Chu had more insight than Yi Jeong had given him credit for.

"No, no, he's been treating me like his grandson. I'm really grateful for him."

"Ah, I see." Like a grandson? Ga Eul had definitely heard that phrase before.

"I'm not the teacher here. He went on vacation so I'm just supervising until he comes back."

"You must know pottery very well then! No wonder haraboji likes you so much. Care to give me a few pointers?"

"Of course." Yi Jeong sat down across from Ga Eul's wheel and watched her follow the same procedures he had just performed, but when she tried to pull on the clay to increase the height of the pot, it started to wobble out of control. Some areas of the wall were thick, but in other places it was so thin it could disintegrate at any minute.

"Not again!" Ga Eul sulked, releasing the pedal as she slouched into the chair.

"Agasshi, you put too much strength into your wrist," Yi Jeong commented. He had told her this countless times when they were little. She would then get frustrated at her failed pottery pieces, and pout at his consistent success.

She sat up, looking straight at him with wide eyes. Those words, could anyone else duplicate the same saying? As she watched him, Yi Jeong's mind finally caught up with himself, and the colors of his face drained rapidly. He was so used to saying that he didn't even think twice about stating it again.

"SO YI JEONG!" Ga Eul exclaimed, her finger pointing at the bad liar in front of her.


	6. Walk Down Memory Lane

Chapter Six: A Walk Down Memory Lane

Yi Jeong felt a drop of sweat emerging from the back of his neck that slowly wiggled its way down his white dress shirt. His heart was thumping so hard he thought it was almost audible. He was taken aback by her sudden recognition, despite seeing him quite frequently since she returned, thanks to Grandfather Chu. However, Yi Jeong was not oblivious to Grandfather Chu's actions. Placing Ga Eul in his class, giving the instructor a vacation so Yi Jeong could step in, and having the students request for a break when it was never done before could not all be mere coincidences. They must have received some sort of bribe from Grandfather Chu.

The more he thought about the possibility of her recognition, the more nervous became. He had fantasized about their reunion in myriads of scenarios before, and therefore he just wasn't sure this was reality anymore.

Her attention was focused entirely on his frozen body, and she was waiting for a response from him. What should he say to her? If he admitted it, she would probably be mad at him for not telling her sooner. On the other hand, he also didn't want to tell her the truth because she seriously bruised his pride when she said he was nothing more than a childhood friend.

"Wh-what?" He wanted to slap himself for being so affected by his nerves. He should have played it cool so she wouldn't suspect anything, but he saved himself by clearing his throat to look like as an accident.

"You know who Jeongie is and you never told me!" Ga Eul exclaimed, folding her arms in front of her chest in an aggravated way.

"What?" Yi Jeong's forehead had formed a frown when Ga Eul gave him an unexpected answer.

"All the times I have spoken about Jeongie, why didn't you tell me you knew him?"

"What does Jeongie and So Yi Jeong have to do with one another?" Yi Jeong's voice was starting to sound frustrated.

"Don't deny it, you know they're the same person."

"How did you come up with that conclusion?"

"'You put too much strength into your wrist'? That is such a So Yi Jeong answer."

"May I remind you, agasshi, anyone who has any knowledge about ceramics could have said the same thing? If an 80 year old halmoni said that to you, would you still think she is your Jeongie?" In his frustration Yi Jeong didn't realize he had raised his voice at her.

Ga Eul looked down and gnawed her bottom lip in embarrassment. He had a good point, and it was wrong to falsely accuse an innocent party. She felt a pair of warm but shaky hands lightly graze her shoulders and hovered awkwardly.

"Agasshi, I'm sorry I snapped at you," Yi Jeong apologized, his voice was low with a hint of disappointment.

"It's okay, I should be the one apologizing. I jumped to conclusions too quickly. I just thought you would know Yi Jeong that's all."

"Agasshi." Yi Jeong's hands gripped her arms and tilted her up to look at him. "Who do you think I am?" Ga Eul saw a glimmer of longing in his eyes, something that she couldn't help but be naturally drawn to.

"Hmm?" He asked her again, edging closer to her until he was just inches away from her face. Yi Jeong had wanted her to take another good look at him, but he didn't notice that he was invading her personal space.

Ga Eul felt the temperature rising in her face as the heart pumped faster to the adrenaline rush. [i]_Is he going to kiss me?_[/i] Ga Eul thought. Even though he was very handsome, she wasn't the type to jump into things with strangers.

"Jang-" Ga Eul only managed to whisper one syllable when Yi Jeong's phone rang, and he quickly released her to take the phone call by the door, out of her earshot.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and massaged her arms. He didn't hold her that tightly, but goose-bumps had formed in the areas where his cold fingers were.

"Agasshi," Yi Jeong called out monotonously. "We have to go home."

"What? So soon? I haven't finished a whole day yet!"

"Jae Kyung agasshi has arrived at the mansion and she insists that you meet her right now."

"Can't she wait a few more hours?" Ga Eul didn't see the rest of her classes yet.

"You know how hot her temper is. She will get what she wants, or she will come and get it herself. Do you want her to make a big scene in your next class?"

"You're right." Ga Eul nodded to herself as she rubbed her jaw pensively with her forefingers. "How did you know that? Did Jae Kyung onni come over often when I was gone? That's strange… why would she? Oh, probably to play with Jan Di right?" Ga Eul thought out loud as Yi Jeong stood idly in front of door, shaking his head and sighing. "Are you feeling okay? You don't have to take me home if you have to teach. I'm sure we have enough chauffeurs at the mansion to pick me up."

"No, I'll be taking you home. Haraboji has requested that I personally drive you." [i]_What a coincidence_[/i], Yi Jeong thought sarcastically. But he had nothing to complain about; he enjoyed spending time with his agasshi.

Yi Jeong escorted her to the front of the school where three Lotuses parked, although there weren't any lines marked for parking. He went to the passenger's side of the orange Lotus and opened the door, waving his hand for her to get in.

"Wow, this is your car? I see haraboji has been paying you very well," Ga Eul commented, emphasizing the word "very".

"Haraboji bought this car for the family, although nobody drives it except for me." Yi Jeong was very sure that Grandfather Chu had bought the car just for Yi Jeong, and only coined it as a family car so he wouldn't be burdened.

"What about the red one and the yellow one? And why aren't these cars parked in a lot or a garage?"

"The red one is Jun Pyo's, and he takes Jan Di to school every morning. Woo Bin bought himself the yellow one." Ga Eul stepped into the car and slid into the low leather seats. Yi Jeong closed the door gently and got in on his side.

"How did Woo Bin get so rich?" Ga Eul questioned with a raised brow.

"Um, he has his ways, but no, he doesn't steal if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, okay." Yi Jeong didn't want to tell Ga Eul that Woo Bin wooed rich, older women for expensive presents. Not that he purposely asked for any, but the ladies always wanted to reward Woo Bin for his performance.

The car ride was very silent, as the two of them were lost in their own thoughts. Yi Jeong was torn over which choice to make, and Ga Eul was wondering what he meant by "Who do you think I am". Yi Jeong knew she couldn't connect the dots unless someone spelled it out for her, and even then she would be suspicious. He silently cursed his straight hair. It was gorgeous and a ladies magnet, but also caused him some misfortune with Ga Eul.

As the car reached the front door, Jae Kyung's figure emerged from the house, followed by Woo Bin. They were arguing about something, and although Woo Bin tried to hold her back, she yanked her wrist away and marched off towards the direction of the car. The argument was interrupted when Jae Kyung heard the slamming of the car doors, and her face lit up in excitement.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Jae Kyung exclaimed, and ran to give Ga Eul a hug, her platform boots making clicks with the concrete floor along the way.

"Jae Kyung onni! It's been such a long time! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine! I was just about to go find you, but Woo Bin here just wouldn't let me go."

"She has the strength of an ox," Woo Bin stated darkly. He narrowed his eyes at Jae Kyung for a brief second. Normally, he had a way with women, and they usually did what he wanted, but she was a complete nutcase. He wouldn't be surprised if she were from another planet. Woo Bin crossed his arms in front of him and headed for his station, murmuring unpleasant words at someone. Yi Jeong rushed his steps to catch up with Woo Bin before Jae Kyung made a comment about him.

"Ga Eul-ah, do you even know how many years it has been? How come I never got a visit in America?"

"You remember that one incident before I left Korea? After that my parents never allowed me to travel alone, and they were always too busy. But I did send you plenty of letters and presents!"

"Of course I remember that day! Your parents came to my house all panicked, thinking you had taken a cab to see me. That was an action packed day indeed," Jae Kyung recollected with a smile. The mentioning of adventure thrilled her.

"I think the first day we met was pretty adventurous too."

"Adventurous? I guess if you call fighting a lot adventurous…"

It was like any ordinary morning. Little Yi Jeong woke up at the crack of down to freshen up and tend to his own chores. When it was time, he went to wake up little Ga Eul, who had no intention of getting up, as usual. He buttoned up his white dress shirt, straightened his bowtie, and threw his black vest over his shirt before heading over to her corridor. He wanted to look clean and proper since he would be the first person she saw in the morning.

"Agasshi, it's time to wake up," Yi Jeong announced, same way as every morning. He needed to try this tactic before resorting to more forceful methods, because she's the agasshi, and he must show her respect even though they were very close friends.

"Mmm…" Ga Eul hummed, stirring slightly before becoming static again. She was turned away from Yi Jeong, her pink blanket draped over her tiny body, curled up in a ball.

"Agasshi, time to get up," Yi Jeong said again, louder this time, but she still didn't respond.

Yi Jeong sighed. He didn't want to have to do this every morning, but it was the only way to wake her up. He hopped on the king sized mattress and kneeled his way to Ga Eul, prepared to shake her shoulder until she finally sat up in annoyance. However, before his hand even touched her, she leapt up from her fetal position and screamed "BOO!" at the top of her lungs.

Under normal circumstances, Yi Jeong would not have been too frightened. A mere widening of the eyes and a small inhalation of air would follow the scare, usually, but the room was completely silent and he didn't expect her to jump up suddenly. He was so caught off guard he let the most high-pitched shrieks ever, and crossed his arms above his head as if defending himself from a monster.

Ga Eul's giggles filled the room as she squatted down next to Yi Jeong, whose breath was short and erratic. He avoided her eyes until his heart beat and blood pressure had decreased to their normal ranges.

"You scared me," Yi Jeong muttered, his face still red from embarrassment.

"You brought it upon yourself. You know not to wake me if there is no school. Did you not get the memo that summer vacation just started?"

"Agasshi, do you remember your abeoji's instructions at dinner last night? He said the heiress to JK Group, Ha Jae Kyung agasshi is coming to Seoul for summer vacation, and he wanted you to make friends with her since she has never been to Korea."

"Aw…" Ga Eul sulked. She vaguely remembered something about a girl coming to play with her today.

"She should be here in about an hour. Hurry up before your abeoji gets impatient." Yi Jeong beamed at Ga Eul, and immediately her initial frown had curled up. "I'll see you after I finish my chores."

The entire Chu family stood by the door as a black Lincoln limousine cruised by. Two servants opened the door and man stepped out wearing a silver suit, and a woman followed closely behind in a black Gucci dinner gown. The little girl that came out last was the shortest, but had the attitude of a cocky celebrity. She held her head high as she strutted with her parents, her Chanel sunglasses covering half of her face.

The heads of the two families introduced themselves first, and Mr. Chu invited the guests in for tea. Mrs. Ha pointed at Ga Eul, who smiled at Jae Kyung, but Jae Kyung snorted and looked away.

"Sorry agasshi I'm late," Yi Jeong whispered in Ga Eul's ear as he came around the back, and Ga Eul gave him an acknowledging pat on the shoulder.

The sight of a young boy drew Jae Kyung's attention. She pulled off her oversized bug-eye sunglasses and ran towards Yi Jeong. She examined Yi Jeong's unruly but stylish looking curly hair, running her fingers through the silky strands before Yi Jeong took a huge step back and tried to hide his red cheeks by looking down.

"Hey you have such nice hair! I love curly hair," Jae Kyung complimented, and pulled on her straight locks. "I wish I had natural curly hair."

Yi Jeong didn't say anything and just nodded. Ga Eul stood on the side, wondering when she should step in.

"You can look at me, you don't have to be shy." Jae Kyung bent down to look up at Yi Jeong's face, and he took two more steps back.

"Agasshi, I'm not really worthy of your praise."

"You're cute. You can be my boyfriend," Jae Kyung proclaimed, and both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey! He's not your boy to take!" Ga Eul wasn't going to let someone take Jeongie away from her. She would declare war if needed.


	7. Childhood Memories

The quarreling children were relentless, and the high-pitched screams startled the parents who were sipping a nice cup of tea in the living room. The mothers were the first to dash to their little girls sides, and they saw little Ga Eul and little Jae Kyung trying to go at each other, but they were held back by their fellow servant friends.

Ga Eul-ah! Just let it go! She s a guest in your house! You don t want your parents to get mad right? Jan Di spoke with much effort as she tried to keep Ga Eul s arms pinned behind her back. Ga Eul on the other hand, squirmed like there was no tomorrow. She will wipe that arrogant smile off of Jae Kyung s face if it were the last thing she did.

Agasshi, calm down please, Yi Jeong pleaded as he held onto Jae Kyung s left wrist. He was a servant, a male for that matter, and some actions would never be appropriate in his case.

I will only stop if you agree to be my boyfriend, Jae Kyung said, and proceeded to hold Yi Jeong s hand. The vein on Ga Eul s forehead was going to pop any time now. Or I m going to let your precious agasshi have a taste of my ferocious French nails! She pouted her lips haughtily and waved her five short fingers adorned with perfectly painted French manicures in front of Yi Jeong s face. Yi Jeong knew nothing about nails, but he knew what a sharp object looked like when he saw one.

Is there anything else I can do for you? I can bring you food every morning and clean your room. I can also water your garden or walk your dog. Yi Jeong tried to beg, but Jae Kyung would not budge.

I have plenty of servants. It s either boyfriend or else. Jae Kyung cracked her knuckles with one hand.

All right Yi Jeong snuck a glance at Ga Eul and saw her eyes popping out of the sockets. I ll be your boyfriend.

ASSA! Jae Kyung squealed and wrapped her arms around Yi Jeong s neck.

HEY! Ga Eul shouted, but her mouth was soon covered by Jan Di when the mothers came closer.

Children, children, what is going on? Ga Eul-ah, behave yourself. Jae Kyung-yang is our guest, Mrs. Chu said, and stroked her daughter s hair gently.

Omma! But she s a! Ga Eul stopped before she resorted to name calling. She shook free of Jan Di s grasp, folded her arms, and stomped up the stairs to her room.

Someone s going to pay later, Jan Di sang the words out in the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star before she picked up her duster and ran back to the Gu mansion through the maze garden.

You are coming with me! Jae Kyung took Yi Jeong s hand in hers led him to the door.

Jae Kyung agasshi, where are we going? Are we allowed to leave?

Mrs. Chu, may I borrow your servant for the day?

Sure Jae Kyung-yang, whatever you like.

See? And appa can call another limo to pick them up. You re all mine today! _______

Sir, agasshi is refusing her meal again, the maid reported as she held a large silver tray with a bowl of penne pasta with pesto sauce and a slice of garlic bread on the side.

Is she feeling okay? Mrs. Chu asked in a concerned voice. It wasn t like Ga Eul to skip meals.

The doctor has diagnosed her and she is fine. She said that she has no appetite.

I better go up and take a look. Pasta is one of her favorite dishes!

It s okay, don t go, Grandfather Chu commanded. If there were one person who knew every little thing that went on in the house, it would be him.

But

She s a big girl now. If she gets hungry, she can go to the kitchen and get some snacks. We can t always spoil her like this. She must learn to grow up on her own.

Mrs. Chu nodded to Grandfather Chu s wise words and ate slowly with occasional glances at the stairs.

Ga Eul sat on her bed alone in the dark, gazing at her digital clock. It was half past eight already, and still no word from the maid. She had specifically instructed every maid to notify her immediately when Yi Jeong came in the mansion, but she hadn t even heard wind shuffling beneath her door since he left.

If you don t come back tonight, I m not letting you bring me breakfast anymore! Ga Eul mumbled to herself as she continued to pick at the hem of her skirt.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Agasshi, it s me, Yi Jeong. Are you asleep?

Ga Eul hurriedly pulled the comforters open and wrapped herself within the golden sheets. She must have been so concentrated on being angry that she didn t even hear his footsteps. There was another set of knocks.

Agasshi I m coming in.

Ga Eul was faced away from the door, but she could see the ray of light running across her bed and dashing back as the door closed. The footsteps drew near and she held on the comforters tighter.

Agasshi I know you re not asleep.

Ga Eul sat up instantly and crossed her arms. How did you know?

Your hair band is still on. You never go to sleep with it on. Think about how uncomfortable it would be. You will probably wake up with a headache, Yi Jeong explained with a chuckle. He was hoping Ga Eul would giggle with him, but there was not even a hint of smile on her face. He cleared his throat nervously. The maids told me that you didn t eat all day. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?

I m not hungry. As if her body wanted to help Yi Jeong, her stomach let out a loud growl like Simba did when he reclaimed his kingdom. Ga Eul rubbed her tummy awkwardly and looked away.

How about I ll just whip up something really quick and we can watch a movie together? How about Aladdin? You have been talking about watching it again since last week.

I don t want to.

All right I ll be back in a few minutes then.

Yi Jeong left quietly with Ga Eul still looking in the opposite direction. His agasshi was quite stubborn and never wanted to be the first one to give in. However, she was probably pretty content on the inside already; she had been hinting him to cook for her since last week as well.

As soon as the sound of footsteps faded into the distance, Ga Eul jumped up on her bed and hopped in joy. Aladdin and a meal cooked by Yi Jeong; her bad luck was sure bringing her a ton of good ones now.

Upon hearing a knock on the door, Ga Eul leapt off of her bed and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. She took a deep breath and opened the door gingerly. Yi Jeong came in with a silver tray with a pot, a large bowl, and a pitcher of orange juice on top.

Can you pop in the movie while I set up the food? Yi Jeong asked and handed Ga Eul the Aladdin tape.

Of course.

Ga Eul pressed a few buttons on a remote and the projector hanging from the ceiling turned on, making loud fanning sounds as it casted a blue screen onto the white wall facing it. A wall sized projector screen beat the fat television set; not that it wasn t large, but just not wall sized.

By the time she turned around, Yi Jeong had set the dishes down on the bed tray and sat under it.

What did you make? Ga Eul asked with curiosity as she took a seat on the bed next to him.

Your favorites.

Ramyun and bibimbap?! She was so excited she almost knocked over the bed tray.

There is enough for the both of us. No need to fight me for it, Yi Jeong replied with a smile. He lifted the pot lid and the zesty scent of the ramyun diffused out instantly.

Shin Ramyun! My Favorite! I thought we had no more?

I picked up a few packs today.

Ga Eul s smiling face was fixated on the wavy noodles sitting a red sea of pepper powder and tiny flakes of dried vegetables that were starting to plump up again from the absorption of water. Her mouth was wide, curled into a smile, and he could almost see saliva dripping from the corner of her lips.

The younglings followed the fortunes and misfortunes of Aladdin in the desert, as Ga Eul slurped on her noodles with a force. Yi Jeong ate his food slower so that Ga Eul could have more, and also he didn t want to choke and look unpleasing in front of her. Their heads crowded around the pot, and although their eyes were glued to the screen, their chopsticks were talented enough to pick up noodles without looking.

Yi Jeong felt some tension with the ramyun and he looked over just to catch Ga Eul looking back at him. The wavy noodles had formed a bridge between them, and they stared blankly at one another before Yi Jeong bit his portion quickly and turned to pick at the bowl of bibimbap. His head was so low that his face was barely above the bowl.

Not understanding what had happened, but also not wanting to add more to the awkward atmosphere, Ga Eul finished her food in silence and continued to watch Aladdin reclaim what was rightfully his.

As the evil Jafar was defeated by the witty Aladdin, Ga Eul finally let go of that breath she had been holding in for minutes. She turned to Yi Jeong, who was still clutching onto the bowl of bibimbap like it was a shield.

If you had three wishes, what would they be? Ga Eul questioned, which gave Yi Jeong a startle.

I don t know agasshi, what would you wish for? Yi Jeong answered after a pause.

I d wish for a long and happy life for my parents and grandfather. And hmm what else ah, I d wish for that heiress from America to go home faster.

Yi Jeong nodded his head with wide eyes and a toothless grin at the comment.

You have no wishes to make Jeongie?

Well, there is this one thing I just thought of Yi Jeong s voice was as low as a whisper.

Just tell me. Maybe I can help you make it come true.

Only you can help me with this wish.

Ga Eul s face lit up. Oh really? Tell me tell me!! She shook his arm in excitement.

I wish that you wouldn t get mad at whatever I have to say.

Ga Eul s facial muscles tightened and her smile turned into a frown. What is it?

Jae Kyung agasshi wants to live in Seoul and she wants me to work for her.

To be continued... 


End file.
